


Unexpected Additions

by FaustusianSutcliff



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Agnes and her never ending quest for the best ratings, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bottom Kotetsu, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Protective barnaby, Retirement, Top Barnaby, kaede is going to be a big sister, mostly just an excuse to write some cute mpreg fluff, post ep 25
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustusianSutcliff/pseuds/FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: Kotetsu and Barnaby have faced many challenges together since they became the first superhero tag-team duo. They became stronger alone and together because of it. Then life throws them another unexpected challenge.Parenthood.And things are never easy when you're one of America's favorite Heroic duos.A/N: Posted, deleted, then reposted due to nerves, so if you feel you already read some of it, you probably have lol
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr. & Kaburagi T. Kotetsu, Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Little Accident](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680573) by [TiBun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun), [UnknownPaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownPaws/pseuds/UnknownPaws). 



> I got nervous and deleted it before common sense took over and reposted it.  
> If Mpreg is not your cup of tea I'd turn back now 
> 
> Takes place where male pregnancy isn't that uncommon (i mean if superhumans are a known possibility it's not so far fetched lol)

Kotetsu sighed and tried not to pick at the tape holding the gauze in place from where a nurse had taken a little blood. Barnaby was in the chair next to him flipping through a magazine, it was an older issue that had both of them on the cover, though he occasionally glanced at Kotetsu out of the corner of his eye.

“Stop picking,” he told him. 

“But it itches,” Kotetsu whined. “And this is ridiculous. It’s probably just food poisoning. Or I ate something that didn’t agree with me.” 

Barnaby closed his magazine and set it aside. “You have one of the strongest stomachs on a person I have ever met. Food poisoning lasts at most a few days and usually consists of more than just getting sick every so often, it’s been almost a whole week, the doctors have clearly found something otherwise they wouldn’t have drawn blood to run a few tests,” he grabbed Kotetsu’s hand. “So let them do their job and stop picking. I swear you’re worse than a child.” 

Kotetsu opened his mouth to argue but closed it and sat back on the hospital bed. He could tell Barnaby was worried but doing his best not to show it. Kotetsu would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried. But other than feeling a little sick he felt fine. 

Barnaby sighed and laced their fingers together. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you.” 

“I know Bunny, I’m sorry too, I know I’m not exactly making this easy,” Kotetsu told him. 

How about I go get you something from the cafeteria?” Barnaby offered. 

“...French fries?” Kotetsu asked hopefully. “With pickles.” 

“French fries with pickles,” Barnaby nodded. 

He leaned over and kissed his cheek. “I’ll be right back.” 

Kotetsu leaned back as he watched Barnaby leave the room. He tried to focus on something else while he waited. The gauze itched, the smells of the hospital were adding to nausea he already felt, he just wanted to go home. 

He sat up more as the doctor walked into the room and smiled trying not to let on how nervous he felt. 

“So doc, are we looking at food poisoning or what?” he asked. 

“No food poisoning, though you will need to lay off the sushi for a while, any seafood or shellfish really,” the doctor told him. 

“Ehh what?” Kotetsu asked, confused. 

“Mr. Kaburagi, our tests indicate that you are pregnant. Were you unaware?” the doctor told him. 

“Pre...ba...baby? Me?” he pointed to himself...I...I had no idea.” 

“Were you unaware?” she asked. 

He shook his head. “I...I had no idea…” he swallowed unsure of how to feel. “Do...do you know how far along?” 

“A few weeks at most, an ultrasound will give us a more definite answer. I could arrange for one if you like,” the doctor offered. 

“I...I’d like to wait for my partner,” he told her. 

She nodded. “I’ll have a nurse come check on you again in a little while.” 

He sank back against the bed and stared at the ceiling. What was he supposed to tell Barnaby? How was he supposed to tell him? ‘Hey I know we haven’t been dating all that long, but congratulations you’re gonna be a father. How great is that?’

They hadn’t even broached the subject of children. Did Barnaby even want children? Did he want any more children? He loved Kaede with all his heart, and their relationship was in a much better place then it had been but how would she take the news? Would she be happy? Would she hate him? 

He really didn’t want her to hate him again. 

He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. One thing at a time Kotetsu. First, you tell Barnaby. 

He looked up at the sound of footsteps and Barnaby walked into the room with a small take out box no doubt with french and pickles. 

“I’m pregnant.” 

_ Smooth Kotetsu. Real smooth.  _

Barnaby blinked, not even one foot fully in the door. “What?” 

“So..., I’m uh...I’m pregnant, and there’s a one hundred perfect chance you’re the father…” Kotetsu answered with an awkward smile. 

Barnaby’s mouth opened and closed a few times but no words came out. Kotetsu would laugh but he was currently praying the younger man wasn’t about to bolt. 

“Now’s a funny time for that brain of yours to stop working Bunny...Bunny?...Barnaby?” he asked trying not to sound as nervous as he felt. 

That seemed to snap the man out of his brief and he walked the rest of the way into the room. He sat down and Kotetsu sat up a little more. 

“How do you feel?” he finally asked. 

“How do you feel?” Kotetsu parroted. 

“I asked you first,” Barnaby pointed out. 

Kotetsu shrugged. “I’m aware we’re both aware it was a possibility, I just never figured it’d be so soon...we were so careful, and not to mention we’ve never even had the official ‘by the way, would you ever want to have kids?’ conversation...Honestly, before we got together I never thought I’d ever find myself in a long term relationship, especially not with another man.” 

“Aren’t we having it right now?” Barnaby asked. 

“Having what?” Kotetsu asked, a little confused. 

“The conversation,” Barnaby answered. “The ‘let’s talk about if we want to have kids or not’ conversation...” 

“I...Yeah,” he nodded a little. “Did you uh...did you ever think about us having a kid?” 

“No, and before you jump to a conclusion,” Barnaby started. “Up until a couple of years ago, I focused more on avenging my parents and then taking down Ouroboros. After that, I retired and spent a year trying to find myself, figure out what I wanted to do with the rest of my life, and I realized whatever I did, I wanted to do it with you. When we got together and then  _ together _ that only reaffirmed that feeling. I thought, entertained, the idea that maybe I might be like a step-father to Kaede if you'd both have me."

"I'm surprised she hasn't presented us both with adoption papers yet," Kotetsu chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "Raising a baby is a lot different than raising a teenager...I don't even know how you're supposed to raise a teenager." 

“I’m well aware there are differences,” Barnaby seemed to be holding back the urge to roll his eyes. “If the chance ever presented itself, I’d like to have a child with you. Adoption, surrogacy, or…” he glanced down at Kotetsu’s abdomen before looking at him again. “Would you...want to have one with me?” 

“Yes...” Kotetsu answered. 

“There’s a but in there,” Barnaby noted. 

Kotetsu looked down at his hands. "I don't want you to wake up a year from now, functioning on a couple of hours of sleep trying to juggle Hero work and raising a baby, and a teenager. Or five years from now with a toddler wondering where your life went. Feeling trapped or realizing it's not the life you want to live. Like you, like you made a mistake...you're so young, you've got your whole life ahead of you." 

Barnaby reached over and took his hand lacing their fingers together. “Kotetsu, one year from now this is where I intend to be, if it's you, me, Kaede and a baby, or you, me, and Kaede. Even five years from now, I intend to be with you. I've made my peace with the fact that I won't even be able to escape you in death.” 

“Barnaby…” Kotetsu looked at him. 

“I love you, and if now is not the right time to have this baby, then it’s not the right time, but you’re stuck with me no matter what,” Barnaby told him. 

“Seems like that chance is presenting itself now…” Kotetsu smiled a bit. 

“Is this something you want?” Barnaby asked. 

Kotetsu nodded. “That’s not a deal-breaker is it?” 

“...Did you not hear a word I just said?” Barnaby asked. “Honestly, it’s like everything goes in one ear and out the next with you.” 

He leaned in and kissed him. “Let me say this very clearly so you can understand. I, Barnaby Brooks Jr would be happy to have a baby with you Kotetsu Kaburagi. Is that confirmation enough for you?” 

"Can't blame a guy for wanting to be sure…" Kotetsu replied. “Hey Bunny?”

“Yes?” Barnaby asked. 

“...Can I have my french fries now?” 


	2. Chapter 2

“Stop grinning, can’t you see I’m suffering,” Kotetsu rasped as he rest his head on his arms. “This is all your fault you know? You and your lil bunny.” 

Barnaby continued rubbing his back as the other man lurched forward to empty his stomach of its meager contents. 

Bland porridge, a little bit of toast and tea. 

Barnaby felt bad for him. He did honestly, and it’s not like he was wrong, it was partially his fault they were like this, but he could not stop grinning. Every time he tried, his face would ignore his brain and he just started grinning again. 

They were having a baby. 

A tiny human being that they created together. 

The sonogram picture on his fridge was proof of that. 

Given the time frame, it was safe to say it probably happened just before they started their vacation. Which both men were relieved to know, he can’t imagine the amount of guilt Kotetsu would feel if he knew he’d been fighting while pregnant. 

“I’ll go over the list of nausea medicines the doctor gave us and we can pick some up on our back from meeting with Lloyds,” Barnaby told him. “And some B-6 vitamins.” 

“I don’t get it,” Kotetsu leaned back and accepted the glass of water Barnaby had ready and took a few small sips to rinse his mouth out. “Almost three weeks ago, we didn’t even know, and now I can’t go ten minutes without having to puke.” 

His statement was finished with him lurching forward to once again empty his stomach. 

“Maybe your brain has finally caught up with your body,” Barnaby said. “Like when you don’t realize you’ve stubbed your toe until you look down.” 

“Then I wish I never looked,” Kotetsu croaked. 

“I’ll call Lloyds and let him know we’ll be late,” Barnaby said as he stood up. 

He didn’t tack on ‘again’ and left the bathroom. He was just hanging up when Kotetsu walked into the kitchen and sat at the counter. 

“How about I make you some more tea?” Barnaby offered as he walked over. “Ginger tea should help settle your stomach.” 

He could see the other man tense up and run over to the sink gagging. He winced and moved to help him when Kotetsu held up his hand. 

“Not another step,” he said. 

“But-” 

“I think it’s you,” Kotetsu said after he rinsed out his mouth. 

Barnaby rolled his eyes. “Yes yes, I’m the reason you keep kneeling to the porcelain god. Me and my little bunny. I’m well aware.” He tried not to sound exasperated. 

“No, I mean, yes, but also I think it’s your smell,” Kotetsu told him. 

“My smell?” he repeated. 

He sniffed his shirt and a light bulb went off in his head. “Wait here.” He went back down the hall to his room and grabbed one of the shirts from his drawers and went back to the kitchen. “Smell this.” He held out the shirt he grabbed. 

Kotetsu eyed him curiously but did as told. “Smells fine.” 

Barnaby pulled off his own shirt. 

“I’m not really in the mood Bunny,” Kotetsu said apologetically. 

“Not that, smell it,” he held out the shirt. 

Kotetsu didn’t have to touch the shirt for the reaction to work. He covered his mouth and moved to the other side of the counter. 

“If that were the case we probably would have found out sooner,” Kotetsu pointed out. 

“I just got this one a couple of days ago, it’s the one I’m supposed to do the advertisement for,” Barnaby told him. “It could explain the sudden change. I’ll change into something else and pack it away.” 

“You don’t have to do all that,” Kotetsu frowned. 

“If it’s making you sick I don’t want to make it any worse, and I’ll just tell the company it gave me a rash on something,” Barnaby told him. 

He went back down the hall to his room before Kotetsu could keep protesting. He decided to strip the bed of its sheets as well and left them bundled in the corner of the room along with the clothes he was wearing. He grabbed a change of clothes from his drawer and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. 

He’d rather be safe than sorry. 

Kotetsu was in the process of buttoning up his shirt when he stepped out of the bathroom. 

“You didn’t have to take a shower as well,” he told him. 

“I know, but I wanted to,” Barnaby replied. “I’d rather not take any chances.” 

Kotetsu smiled a bit and reached for his waistcoat. “You know it’s funny, I saw the sheets and your clothes in the corner and had the strangest feeling of deja vu. And then I remembered doing almost the exact same thing for Tomoe when she was pregnant with Kaede. Only it was this awful brand of body wash.” 

He finished the buttons with a sad smile. “I always told her I wished I could experience what she was going through...Funny how life works out huh?…” He turned away quickly wiping his eyes. “Listen to me, one little memory and I’m about to start bawling my eyes out. Must be all those hormones that booklet the doctor gave us mentioned.” 

“If you ever wanna...talk about Tomoe, or reminisce, I’d be more than happy to listen,” Barnaby told him. 

“I know Bunny,” Kotetsu replied. “We should get going though, I’m surprised you’re not making more of a fuss about being late.” 

“It’s technically still our vacation,” Barnaby waved his hand dismissively. “Besides, I’d rather make sure you are well enough to not vomit in my car.” 

Kotetsu winced. “I’m really sorry about that…” 

“I know, I know,” Barnaby assured him. “I can’t fault you for something you have no control over. Don’t worry about it. Really.” 

Kotetsu nodded a little and Barnaby smiled in an effort to make him feel better. 

“Ready?” he asked. 

“As I’ll ever be,” the older man answered as they left. 

Barnaby grabbed his jacket and locked the door behind him before they went down to the building’s garage. He waited until Kotetsu was settled before he started driving. 

“I was thinking..” Kotetsu said as he came to a stop at a red light. 

“Oh?” Barnaby looked over at him. “What about exactly?” 

“Well...Kaede’s gonna be moving in with me when the school years over and I was planning on moving, but I guess now I need an even bigger place and I was thinking maybe we could look for that bigger place...together...that maybe we could all live, together,” Kotetsu answered. 

“Is this the long way of you asking me if I want to move in with you?” Barnaby asked as he started driving again. 

“Yes…” he nodded a little. “We’re basically living out of each other’s apartments...it makes sense to maybe just pick a place together…” 

“Have you decided on what you’re looking for?” Barnaby asked. “House? Apartment?” 

“I hadn’t gotten that far ahead,” Kotetsu admitted. “I was planning on asking you before, everything happened, I just thought I’d wait and see what you said…” 

“And what if I had said no?” Barnaby asked. 

“There was a good chance you were gonna say,” Kotetsu answered. “An eighty percent chance, ninety if I got Kaede to ask you.”

“Well we need something big enough for all of us,” Barnaby told him. “No stairs-” 

“What’s wrong with stairs?” the older man frowned. 

“They’re dangerous,” Barnaby answered. “You’ll be thanking me when you can’t see your feet.” 

Kotetsu looked like he wanted to argue but crossed his arms over his chest and muttered under his breath in Japanese. He caught the words ‘Bunny’ and possibly overprotective, but he was still learning. 

“It’d be better if we started looking sooner rather than later,” he added. “We might have better luck in the gold stage.” 

“Won’t that be expensive?” Kotetsu asked. “Family of four...we’re looking at at least three bedrooms, four if you want a home office. Two bathrooms, Kaede’s gonna need her privacy…Not to mention, one-floor homes tend to be expensive.” 

“I have money saved up,” Barnaby told him. 

There was the money from his inheritance, and the money Maverick had left him after his death. He had donated the money he received from selling off Maverick’s assets, and his large home, but there was still a little bit leftover. 

Not to mention his paychecks from HeroTV. Now that he thought about it, he had enough money that he could retire permanently and never have to work again. 

He glanced over at Kotetsu and saw the man fiddling with the seatbelt. He kept one hand on the steering wheel and reached over to take his hand. 

“I can’t let you do that…” Kotetsu sighed. “It’s going to be a lot of money. If it’s going to be our place I’d like to pay for at least some of it.” 

“You’re not going to let this go until I agree are you?” Barnaby sighed. 

“My persistence knows no bounds,” Kotetsu grinned. 

He could tell Kotetsu was uncomfortable with the idea of him paying for their home by himself, and that was the last thing Barnaby wanted. 

“I’m well aware,” Barnaby chuckled. “How about we split the cost? Does...sixty forty sound agreeable?” 

“Deal,” Kotetsu agreed. 

Barnaby had a feeling this would not be their only conversation on money but they’d cross that bridge when they got to it. He pulled into the parking garage of Apollon Media and they got out of the car. 

Lloyds was in his office when they arrived but Barnaby still knocked before they entered. Their manager stood up as they walked into the room. 

“Barnaby, Kotetsu, what seems to be so urgent that you needed to speak with me?” He asked as he sat back down. 

"We recently found out some uh... interesting news," Kotetsu answered, he seemed a little unsure of how to proceed. “It’s good news...well, good news for us, maybe or not for you, or maybe it is good news for you as well, who knows-” 

“The point, sometime today preferably,” Lloyds interrupted. 

“What Kotetsu is trying to say is, we’re pregnant, he’s pregnant,” Barnaby told him. “I’m the father.” 

“You’re doing it again,” Kotetsu pointed out. 

“If you two intend to keep this under wraps for the time being I suggest you learn to control your facial expression Barnaby,” Lloyds said, a bit amused. 

“He’s been like this for about as long as we’ve known,” Kotetsu said. 

“Do you know how far along you are?” Lloyds asked. 

“Just about three weeks,” Kotetsu answered. “We only found out a couple of days ago…which we would have said something sooner but I’ve spent most of the time parked next to the toilet…” 

Lloyds held up his hand. “You’re both technically still on vacation until Tuesday, though you will be on deskwork effective immediately. Barnaby can manage perfectly well on his own for now. I’m sure you’ll be wanting to keep this to yourselves, for now, we’ll come with a press release explaining your absence for the time being.” 

“...What?” Kotetsu asked. 

“Sir?” Barnaby sounded equally surprised. 

“You are not the first Hero’s I’ve worked with who have found themselves in the family way, though as you are partners that will complicate things down the line, however, we will cross that bridge when we get to it. Anges won’t be pleased with being kept out of the loop, but I’m sure you’ll find some way to placate her.” 

“Her ratings are the least of our concern at the moment,” Barnaby replied. 

“Of course,” Lloyds smiled. “I’ll send a draft of the statement we’ll be releasing tomorrow afternoon for you both to look-over. If there’s nothing else I’ll see you both on Tuesday. Oh, and congratulations.” 

“...That went shockingly well…too well…” Kotetsu frowned. 

“Lloyds can be a very understanding man when he wants to be,” Barnaby replied as he flipped through some of the fanmail. “You’re just being paranoid.” 

“He’s a very understanding man when it comes to you,” Kotetsu pointed out. 

“You might be reading too much into it,” Barnaby told him. “Why don’t we get some lunch before we head to the pharmacy?” 

“Are you trying to distract me with food?” the other man frowned. 

“Surprisingly no,” Barnaby answered as he stood up. 

“Can we go to that little cafe by your place? The one with the crepes?” he asked. “Those were really good crepes.”

That cafe was in fact not by his place, it was in the exact opposite of his place by about twenty miles. 

“Sure,” Barnaby nodded. “But we have to swing by the pharmacy first.” 

“Hear that peanut? Your first taste of crepes…” Kotetsu smiled as he patted his stomach. “Please like them….” 

Barnaby tried really hard not to grin.

* * *

“Bunny...psst Bunny, are you awake? Bunny?” 

Barnaby rolled over and squinted at his partner. “I’m trying very hard not to be,” he started to roll back over. 

“I was just thinking,” Kotetsu whispered. 

“Can it wait till morning?” Barnaby yawned. 

“It’s important,” Kotetsu shook his shoulder in an effort to keep him awake. “Like, really important.” 

“Just, tell me what it is, I’ll remember,” Barnaby reached behind him to try and grab Kotetsu’s hand. 

“We have to tell your parents about the baby,” Kotetsu answered. 

Barnaby rolled over again, now awake, to look at his partner. “My parents?” he repeated. 

“I don’t know why I didn’t think about it sooner, but just because they’re not here with you physically doesn’t mean they’re not watching over you now. I’m sure they’d be happy to know you’re living your life and having a family of your own…” he explained. 

“I…” Barnaby nodded a little. “I was planning on visiting them next weekend. If you’d like to come with me, we could tell them together.”

“Really?” Kotetsu asked. 

“Of course,” Barnaby answered. 

Kotetsu smiled and leaned in to kiss him. “Next weekend then. We can tell your parents first, then call my mom.” 

He laid back down and wrapped his arm around Barnaby. “M’kay. You can go back to sleep now.” 

Barnaby snorted. “Goodnight old man.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have a third chapter!   
> As always feel free to leave a comment or kudos or both :)

Kotetsu paced back and forth on the platform as they waited for Kaede’s train to pull into the station. Barnaby caught his arm the fourth time he walked in front of him and stood up. 

“You need to relax,” he told him. “I’m getting dizzy just watching you.” 

“I can’t help it. I'm nervous, what if she hates me? What if she hates us?” Kotetsu asked. “What if she hates me?” 

“She’s not going to hate you,” Barnaby tried to assure him. “She might be surprised...but I don’t think she could ever hate you.” 

Kotetsu crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot on the ground. He knew Barnaby was trying to comfort him but what they were about to drop on Kaede was a lot in one day. Telling her Barnaby was going to be moving in with them, that she was going to be a big sister.

It was still a lot for him to adjust to, and he was the pregnant one. He leaned his forehead on Barnaby’s shoulder and sighed. 

“I haven’t even asked you how you’re doing in all this,” he said. “You’ve sort of just been going along for the ride…How are you doing with all this?” 

“It’s an adjustment, but I’m happy,” Barnaby answered.

“Yeah?” Kotetsu pulled back to look at him. 

Barnaby nodded and gave him a chaste kiss. “I think I see Kaede’s train.” 

Kotetsu pulled away to check and sure enough, her train was pulling into the station. It eased to a stop and the doors opened after a few minutes and the passengers started pouring out. He spotted her as she stepped off and made his way over knowing Barnaby was only a few steps behind. 

“Kaede!” he caught her in a hug and she squirmed as he lifted her off the ground a couple of inches. 

“Daaad, you’re embarrassing me…” she said even as she hugged him back. 

He let go and pouted. “Are you getting taller? You need to stop growing, how are you gonna stay my little girl if you keep growing…” 

“I’m not a little girl anymore...,” she rolled her eyes. 

He grinned and started to reach for her bag as she hugged Barnaby. “Is that so? Guess that means you’re too old for the present we got you.” 

“Present?” she asked letting go of Barnaby. “I’m never too old for presents.” 

“How convenient,” he teased. 

“I’ll get that,” Barnaby said, reaching for the bag. 

“I’ve got it Bunny,” Kotetsu replied. 

Kaede eyed them critically. “What’s going on?” 

“Nothing, that can wait until after we get home,” Kotetsu said as he wrapped his arm around her. “And I believe there was a mention of the present.” 

He did let Barnaby put the bag in the trunk when they made it to his car. He grabbed the small wrapped case he put in the glove compartment and held it out to her. 

“It's the new Hero game!” she grinned. “It’s not supposed to be out until next month.” 

“Everyone also signed it for you, the case, not the game,” Kotetsu told her. “Do you like it?” 

“I love it. Can we play it when we get home?” she asked. 

“Of course,” he grinned. “We can get a head start while Barnaby makes lunch.” 

The drive back to the apartment was mostly silent while Kaede examined her present. She was flipping through the small booklet that had a small mini-bio of each Hero, and some of the villains. 

“I wanna play as Blue Rose first,” Kaede said as they walked into the apartment. 

“Just a second, there’s...there’s something we wanna talk to you about before we start playing,” Kotetsu told her. 

He sat on the couch with her, and Barnaby sat on the arm of the couch within touching distance. He was a lot less nervous when he rehearsed this in his head. 

“Is everything okay…?” She looked between the two of them. “You guys haven’t broken up, have you? Did you do something stupid?” 

“Hey, why do you automatically assume if we broke up I’m the reason?” he pouted. “Why can’t Bunny have done something huh?” 

“...Did you do something?” Kaede eyed him. 

Barnaby coughed awkwardly. 

“We’re not breaking up,” Kotetsu assured him. “Far from it, more the opposite of that.”

“You’re getting married?!” Kaede smiled then frowned at Barnaby. “You didn’t ask for permission.” 

“Too far opposite, way too far,” Kotetsu shook his head so fast he thought he might’ve given himself whiplash. He rubbed his neck. “We’re not breaking up and we’re not getting married. How would you feel if Bunny were to move into the new place with us? All of us together in a house, or apartment? Under the same roof.” 

“Really?” she asked. 

He nodded. 

“That’s not a deal-breaker is it?” Barnaby asked. 

“It’ll be a little weird,” she admitted. “But, you’re always over, so I don’t think it’ll be that different...Do I still get my own bathroom? No offense Barnaby, but you take a long time...even if your hair is really nice.” 

Kotetsu tried not to laugh. “We’ll get three bathrooms. Then we can all have one.” He promised. “There’s one more tiny piece of news...I’m gonna be taking another break from Hero TV for awhile. From heroing work for a while.” 

“What? Why? Are you okay?” Kaede asked, worried. “Is it your powers?” 

“No, my powers are fine,” he assured her. “Still good ol’ one-minute Tiger...No, the thing is uh...well, you’re going to be a big sister.” 

He clasped his hands in his lap and waited for a reaction. 

“Kaede?” he asked after the silence had dragged. “I know it’s probably a lot to take in, and also probably a really big shock...but things aren’t gonna change, well, things are gonna change. Babies change things, but you’re always gonna be the number one girl in my life no matter what, and I promise I’m not gonna stop showing you or telling you how much I love you. And we’ll get to spend lots of time together since I won’t be working as much. So much time that you’ll get sick of me and-” 

His rambling was cut short when Kaede surged forward and hugged him. He hugged her back. 

“I’m gonna be a really good big sister,” she told him. 

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. “I know you will be...I love you so much, you know that right? No matter what?” 

She nodded. “I know.” She pulled back and looked at them. 

“Do you have any questions for us?” he asked. “I know it’s probably a lot to take in at once.” 

“No...I...I think I’m okay,” she answered. 

He nodded not wanting to push. “Well, if that changes you can always talk to me, or Bunny if you don’t wanna talk to me. Right?” he looked over at Barnaby. 

“Any time,” Barnaby nodded. 

“Okay,” Kotetsu clapped his hands together. “Now that that’s out of the way, I seem to recall a new video game we’re supposed to be trying out?” 

“You two get started without me, I’ll get lunch going,” Barnaby told them as he stood up. "Try not to lose too fast.” 

“I happen to be very good at video games. Thank you very much,” Kotetsu huffed. 

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Barnaby mused on his way to the kitchen. 

“So mean,” Kotetsu pouted. “You believe me don’t you Kaede?”

“This game is supposed to have a really good first-person version, you can fight against a computer and it teaches all the best combos and attacks,” she said reading off the case. 

Kotetsu feigned hurt and clutched his chest. “My own daughter doesn’t believe me…” he added a sniff for extra effect. “I guess that means the only thing I can do is prove myself.” He grabbed one of the controllers off the coffee table while Kaede got the game setup. “...How do I pick my character?” 

“Move the joystick and press A,” she answered. 

“Right, I knew,” he nodded. “I was just making sure you knew.” 

“...It’s the left one,” she added while trying not to smile. 


End file.
